


Monstrare, Monere

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Monster, deriving from Latin, meaning ‘to demonstrate’ or ‘to warn’. They reveal, make evident, often uncomfortably so and thus was the case with Helena George Wells.





	Monstrare, Monere

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the season 2 finale I was driven to put pen to paper before starting season 3. I’m spoiler free so I have no idea how accurate this is, I just had to write it down.

She’d lied.

Myka Bering, ~~Secret Service~~ \- _former_ Secret Service agent - saw Pete in her rear view mirror, and pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator. She didn’t want to see him, she didn’t want to hear him argue for her to stay and she _definitely_ didn’t want to hear him tell her that it wasn’t her fault.

There were a lot of things that were her fault, Helena George Wells coming within an inch of causing another ice age, and consequently wiping out humanity, wasn’t one of them. Myka sighed and hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand. The junction loomed up ahead and she had no clue which direction to point the car, or indeed her life. She had defined herself by virtue of her chosen career for so long, she felt adrift, rudderless, with no clue what to do next.

The only thing she knew for certain was that she couldn’t continue working for the Warehouse. Her lips quirked, a wry sardonic smile forming, actually that wasn’t true because she knew one other fact for certain. She knew that she was a coward. That was why she’d already collected her belongings from Leena’s, why she had left a note to say goodbye _and_ why she had lied in that note.

In the note she’d said that she had to leave because she’d second-guess herself for eternity. She had come short of flat out saying that she blamed herself but that had definitely been the implication. It was easier to say that, it was easier to lie and take responsibility, than put voice to the truth.

She didn’t blame herself, she blamed the Warehouse.

The truck lurched to a halt, skidding on the dusty road, she had a choice of left or right. Left would take her in the direction of Colorado Springs, of home and her family, right would take her into the unknown. Myka hesitated before signaling right and turning onto the highway. She wasn’t going home, turning left would allow her to pretend for a while, but sooner or later she would choose a different direction. Her family home would be the first place Pete would look and she couldn’t face him, she didn’t want that confrontation until she felt certain she could lie convincingly. Pete still believed in the Warehouse, it was his home and …

Myka bit her lip. _This_ was why she had left. A big part of her did want to rant and rave, and argue her point of view, to speak the truth as she saw it, until everyone she cared about heard her. She felt like she was leaving Pete, Artie and Claudia in a nest of vipers, she wanted to wipe the scales from their eyes and force them to see what she had but she didn’t have that right. More to the point, did she want to find out whether they would agree with her or not?

She sighed heavily, she really was a coward.

“What are they doing to you now HG?” Myka whispered.

They weren’t putting her back in the bronze section but that left a world of possibilities, none of them good.

“I should have shot her.”

The words hung heavy in the air and Myka slammed her hand into the steering wheel once more, the sting in her palm just enough to stop the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Shooting HG would have been the right thing to do, the humane thing, but she hadn’t done it because death was so final. She hadn’t been ready to close that door, to say goodbye, and she had wanted HG to have another chance but what kind of chance _did_ she have now?

They called HG the villain, the monster who had nearly destroyed the world, but it was the Warehouse that was the real monster. Oh they congratulated themselves on their humanity, because they didn’t kill, but what they did was so much worse. The sensory deprivation of eternity with only your own thoughts and regrets for company … Myka shook her head, her muscles tensing and jumping. She was like a coiled spring, desperate for something to punch because how could they not see? ‘ _Did you know they were awake?’_ Everyone had brushed it off, especially Artie, because it was an uncomfortable truth best ignored.

Helena had lost her daughter. She had been surrounded by the Warehouse and all the potential miracles it offered. Yes, she had been seduced by that power. Yes, she had gone too far and yes she had been dangerous. She had been grief-stricken, wanting to lash out at the world was natural. Being so fixated on that path of destruction that she nearly caused an apocalypse - that, _that_ , was all on the Warehouse. The bronzing had given Helena a hundred years to brood, a hundred years with nothing else to think about, how could they be surprised at the result?

The Warehouse had made their own monster and then unleashed it on the world. It was true what they said, that people made their own demons, but this was so far beyond that. In their hubris, in their neglect and in their arrogance, the Warehouse had taken a brilliant mind and twisted it, fermenting the anger and bitterness, until that was all HG had become. Really it was a miracle that Helena had allowed herself to be talked down. Quite frankly Myka would have understood if Helena had driven that trident into the Earth a third time which was another reason she had to leave.

When you sympathise more with the bad guys, than the good guys, it was time to hang it up. As an agent she just caught them, she couldn’t be judge and jury, it had to be black and white but right now all she could see was shades of grey.

The Warehouse had been her happy place, it had given her a family and opened her eyes to a whole new world, but with what they had done to HG … Myka tasted bile. The Warehouse was tainted, she could never view it with the wonder she once had, and she didn’t trust it. She had never liked all the secrets, she had never been happy following orders without question, and now she knew why. Maybe it wasn’t just Pete who got vibes, maybe she had known all along that the Warehouse had a darkness to it, and that it couldn’t be trusted.

“I should have shot her,” Myka repeated hollowly. “She had suffered enough.”


End file.
